


Caramel

by DemigodWolf



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, excessive use of the pet name; love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf
Summary: "What do you want?" asked Hongjoong. Seonghwa tried to decide on an answer, but it was impossible."Whatever you want to give me."





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> .....................so................yeah...........i wrote this..............ig.
> 
> title is "Caramel" because while i was writing it, i had this caramely something color floating through my head and it seemed fitting. 
> 
> look dudes idk why i wrote this, i'm not even gonna edit this. 
> 
> enjoy i guess

Seonghwa inhaled. It was hard. Harder than he thought it could be. The pressure, the stress, was making it hard for him to breathe the longer he thought about it. How could he always be the best? Wasn’t he human too? How was he supposed to be always be beautiful, smiling and taking care of others when he could barely take care of his own self? He was just twenty years old. He was still a child. He wasn’t supposed to feel this pressure. He wasn’t supposed to be this tired.

Seonghwa exhaled. Two twin tears ran down his face.

Hongjoong was quick to wipe them away. “It’s okay, love,” said the leader, but Seonghwa shook his head. It wasn’t okay.

“It’s not,” he said, more tears escaping his eyes. He was so, so tired.

Hongjoong kissed his forehead and hugged him close. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay,” Hongjoong whispered.

Seonghwa pulled him closer until he couldn’t tell where one started and where the other ended.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong kissed his cheek in question.

“I’m here,” promised the younger man. “What do you need?”

Seonghwa didn’t know. He needed a lot. He needed to sleep. He needed to feel beautiful without makeup covering every inch of his face, suffocating him more and more as he put it on every day. He needed to feel beautiful in the rawest way possible and Hongjoong was the only one who could accomplish that.

Hongjoong kissed him on the lips, softly at first, making Seonghwa relax. Hongjoong pushed him back on the bed, gently lowing himself on top of him as they continued to slowly kiss.

Seonghwa liked those kisses the best. They were soft like Hongjoong’s whispers in the morning when the world was too asleep for anything louder.

But what he liked about those kisses the best, was that they had space to grow into something more. What started as soft, closed lip kisses, soon turned into open mouthed ones, tongues meeting each other in the middle, breaking away to breathe each other’s air, to restart their hearts because this was something they’d never get used to.

Hongjoong caressed Seonghwa’s face. It was bare at this time of day and Seonghwa wanted to hide away. Hongjoong kissed his imperfections away, to him there were none.

Hongjoong put his hand underneath Seonghwa’s shirt. His palm was warm, but Seonghwa still shivered at the touch.

A nod from Seonghwa was all it took for Hongjoong to pull off his shirt and throw it to the floor, his own quickly following along.

Seonghwa had his eyes closed when Hongjoong kissed him next.

“What do you want?” asked Hongjoong. Seonghwa tried to decide on an answer, but it was impossible.

“Whatever you want to give me.”

Hongjoong smiled. It was a small smile; one he only wore when it was just the two of them.

“I’ll make you feel so beautiful, love,” Hongjoong said.

Seonghwa shuddered. “Please.”

Hongjoong kissed him, taking Seonghwa’s hands and guiding them above his head, holding them there.

“Keep them there,” Hongjoong whispered. Seonghwa nodded and licked his lips.

Hongjoong kissed him again, trailing his hands along Seonghwa’s naked chest, fingers dipping into abs, the feeling almost overwhelming but Hongjoong wasn’t stopping any time soon. He moved his lips down Seonghwa’s jaw, nipping and kissing, careful not to leave any marks.

Seonghwa still had his hands above his head, holding his pillow, his hold getting tighter and tighter the more Hongjoong kissed down his neck.

“You’re doing so good,” Hongjoong praised, pecking Seonghwa on the lips. “If only you could see how beautiful you look right now.”

Seonghwa whined at the words, wanting to hug the other man close, but knowing that he wasn’t allowed to move his hands.

“Hongjoong,” he breathed, searching for words, his eyes welling up.

“What is it, love?”

“Hug me, please,” he said.

Hongjoong chuckled and hugged him, Seonghwa immediately relaxing at the touch.

“You’re good?” he asked. Seonghwa nodded and nuzzled into Hongjoong’s neck, taking in the younger’s smell. It smelled like caramel.

Hongjoong’s fingers played with the elastic around Seonghwa’s hips, a breathy _yes_ making him pull down both Seonghwa’s sweatpants and underwear.

Seonghwa shivered at the cold air, letting out a whine when Hongjoong moved from his place between his legs to get that half full bottle of lube they kept in their room.

But Hongjoong came back less than a minute later, bottle of lube in hand and wearing nothing but his boxers.

Seonghwa wanted to touch so bad, his hands clutching his pillow. He could be good. He had to be.

Hongjoong sat on the bed, bottle of lube by his feet, and caressed Seonghwa’s thighs. The skin was soft under his palms, muscle tensing and relaxing under the feather light touch of his fingers.

He took the bottle of lube, pouring some on his left palm, slowly warming it between his fingers, never taking his eyes off Seonghwa’s.

Seonghwa was steadily breathing, his already half hard cock twitching with what he knew was coming next.

When Hongjoong touched him, Seonghwa’s hips went up with a gasp, the younger one using his free hand to press them down on the bed.

“Relax,” Hongjoong whispered, his hand going up and down Seonghwa’s cock with slow movements, emitting smalls sighs and mewls whenever his thumb pressed on the vein under the head.

Seonghwa was fully hard and it took his completely by surprise when Hongjoong suddenly started to speed up his hand.

“Hongjoong,” he moaned, circling his legs around Hongjoong’s hips, needing something to ground him.

Hongjoong’s hand was still going fast, toying with the tip and driving Seonghwa crazy.

“You’re doing so good, love,” Hongjoong said, making Seonghwa curse and his legs tremble. “You’re gorgeous, love. Just a little more.”

Seonghwa’s release came fast, coaxed by Hongjoong’s fast hand movements and sweet whispered praises.

“So pretty,” Hongjoong cooed. Seonghwa was breathing hard, chest flushed and legs trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His skin on his belly was covered with his own sweat and cum and Hongjoong never wanted to take a photo of something so bad before.

Hongjoong kissed Seonghwa slowly as the older calmed his breathing and when he saw that Seonghwa had relaxed into the bed, he took the bottle of lube once again.

“You’re doing so good,” he said, warming the lube between his fingers, guiding one to Seonghwa’s entrance, but never touching, not yet.

Seonghwa’s hands were still above his head and he would leave them there until Hongjoong told him otherwise.

Hongjoong smiled. “Put your legs on my shoulders,” he instructed and Seonghwa slowly did, until only his back was touching the bed.

Like this, he was completely at Hongjoong’s mercy. He couldn’t move his hands and Hongjoong had control of his lower body. It made Seonghwa’s head spin with the feeling of it all.

The first touch to Seonghwa’s entrance made the older boy gasp. He was still sensitive all over after his first orgasm, but he was sure that Hongjoong would take care of him.

Hongjoong circled his middle finger around until Seonghwa was completely relaxed, before he slowly pushed in.

Seonghwa sighed at the feeling of having something in him and let out a moan when Hongjoong started to gently move his finger.

“Your legs okay?” Hongjoong softly asked.

“Hurt a little,” Seonghwa said, tensing his calf muscles.

Hongjoong kissed the inside of Seonghwa’s right knee and gently pushed his legs around his waist.

Seonghwa sighed at the change of position and Hongjoong stopped moving his finger so the other could get comfortable once again.

Hongjoong took out his finger, chuckling at the Seonghwa’s sweet whine, and poured more lube, rubbing his fingers to warm it.

“Good?”

Seonghwa hummed.

Hongjoong tapped his thigh. “I need an answer, love.”

“I’m good.”

Hongjoong smiled and pushed a finger in, thrusting it a couple of times before slowly pushing a second one in.

Seonghwa tightened his legs around Hongjoong’s waist as he moaned.

Hongjoong started to gently scissor his two fingers, Seonghwa letting out soft moans and sighs. He could feel himself growing hard once again and he ached to touch himself, but he knew he couldn’t. Hongjoong had said to not move his hands, he had to be good.

Hongjoong was still moving his fingers slowly, enjoying watching Seonghwa fall apart before his eyes.

“There we are,” Hongjoong said when he finally found the spot inside Seonghwa that had the older one clench around his fingers almost painfully so.

He was fully hard, pre-cum dripping from his cock onto the already existing mess.

Hongjoong sped up his hand movements, eyes fixed on Seonghwa’s face, watching the other bite his bottom lip to try and keep his moans in.

Hongjoong caressed his thigh. “No one’s in the house. You can be loud,” he said, ending his sentence with a forceful thrust, his fingertips touching that bundle of nerves.

“Fuck!” Seonghwa cursed, holding his pillow tight, arm muscles tensing up. Hongjoong could feel his cock twitching, but he did nothing. This was about Seonghwa.

Seonghwa was quickly nearing his climax, moaning freely now that he knew he could and pushing his hips down to meet Hongjoong’s fingers.

“Oh God!” Seonghwa thrashed around the bed as Hongjoong massaged that spot.

Hongjoong slowed down his fingers making Seonghwa whimper and tighter his legs around Hongjoong’s hips even more, trying to pull him closer.

Hongjoong gently shushed him, taking the lube bottle and pouring some directly on Seonghwa’s hole, pushing a third finger in along the other two.

Seonghwa groaned, arching up, making Hongjoong’s fingers go even deeper.

Hongjoong stopped his movements, Seonghwa groaning in frustration, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Hongjoong leaned over him and kissed him, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and licking around until they were both gasping for breath.

But Hongjoong didn’t let Seonghwa calm down, immediately starting to move his fingers hard and fast, making Seonghwa moan and writhe with every deep thrust of his fingers.

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa was almost there, a few more thrusts were all it would take.

“Not yet.” Hongjoong stopped his movements once again and closed his free hand around the base of Seonghwa’s cock, making the other scream, tears rolling down his face.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said, voice coming out like a sob. “Please.”

“You’re doing so good,” Hongjoong praised, caressing both of Seonghwa’s thighs with his free hand. “I got you, love. Just a little more,” he assured and started moving his fingers again, slowly at first but gaining speed with every thrust.

Seonghwa was letting out delicious, small moans every time Hongjoong hit just right inside him. His eyes were shut tight, but tears were still escaping from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling.

Hongjoong decided to have some mercy on him. “You can move your hands, love,” he said

He had expected Seonghwa to touch himself, to make this torture end faster, but the older one wiped his tears away and put his hands back above his head.

Hongjoong wasn’t moving his hand anymore. He had his fingers buried deep inside Seonghwa, massaging that sweet spot that had Seonghwa crying out, his legs so tight around Hongjoong’s waist he knew he would feel it the next day.

“Please,” Seonghwa begged, breathing fast, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, but not seeing, not really.

“You can come, love” Hongjoong said, moving his fingers just so, so that the end of his nails grazed against Seonghwa’s spot.

Seonghwa came with an opened mouth scream, violent and beautiful, a release that lasted so long it left the boy shuddering and spent.

Hongjoong took out his fingers slowly, Seonghwa groaning at the feeling, still trying to calm down his breathing.

Hongjoong picked up a random shirt from the floor and cleaned his fingers, before kneeling next to Seonghwa on the bed.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

Hongjoong kissed Seonghwa’s forehead. “You did so good.” A kiss to the cheek. “You look so gorgeous.” And finally, a soft kiss on the lips.

“I feel wrecked,” Seonghwa said, voice raspy.

Hongjoong smiled and kissed him again.

“Let me clean you and then we can cuddle.”

Seonghwa hummed in agreement and Hongjoong started cleaning him, using the shirt he was holding. Neither mentioned that Seonghwa still had his hands above his head.

When Hongjoong was done, he threw the dirty shirt towards the laundry basket, taking off his own underwear.

He lay on his side next to Seonghwa, taking the elder’s arms and guiding them around his shoulders, moving closer so they were touching from head to toe.

Hongjoong groaned. “I forgot to bring you water!” he said and went to get up, but Seonghwa help him close.

“Nap first,” he whispered.

Hongjoong smiled and kisses his nose. “Okay,” he said.

Seonghwa was already lightly snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it folks
> 
>  
> 
> plz dont hate im just a poor man from a poor family.


End file.
